The Love Journey Of Juliette And Smexy
by psychoticrelief
Summary: Thrown out by her parents, Juliette has nowhere to go. However, she met a being in the woods. Despite this being's infamous fame for seducing women and killing them, she found herself in his home. Both of them loved each other at the first glance, but then obstacles come between them. Can they overcome them all?


Prequel

I'm now standing in the heart of a forest. My family (And I mean foster family) just kicked me out from their house as I have become 18 years old, and now I have nowhere to live.

Standing by my suitcase, I sniffed and wiped my eyes with my sleeve as I remember how both my stepmom and stepdad sneered at me before throwing me out into the street. I haven't have a meal since last night and I'm now shivering in cold and hunger. It wasn't until a while that a white, pale hand touch my shoulder. "Miss, are you alright?" A deep, strong and enticing male voice asked in concern.

I wheeled around in alarm and came to face a stranger about 9 feet tall. He had no facial features, and he is wearing a fedora, a trench coat and jeans. Somehow I vaguely remember about someone telling me about a monster in a dark forest who likes to rape woman and then kill them . Despite my brains scream danger at me. I'm not afraid.

"I-I got kicked out by my stepmom and stepdad and now I have no place to live. And I haven't had a meal since last night." I quietly confessed to this stranger as my tears continued to roll down my cheeks. He nodded before extending his long hand at me, his palm facing upward. "Come."

I eyed his hand, a bit uneasy. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, a bit suspicious.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take you to my place and get you a proper meal. I can hear your stomach practically growling with hunger." He said, teasing by the end when my stomach gave a really large growl

I blush bright red in embarrassment and took his hand hesitantly with my small one. Within one second later, I'm standing in a bright, modern like living room, which is spotless clean. I gaped as I stared around at the room.

"Have a seat. I'll warm something up for you." He said, going to the kitchen. A moment later, a delicious scent wafted out of the kitchen, making my mouth water. I timidly sit on the edge of the seat at the dining table. A few minutes later, he came back with a steaming bowl of macaroni and some bread, which he set before me.

Ravenous, I began to eat, scraping the bowl as I hurriedly eat the delicious macaroni and bread. It wasn't until the last bit of food disappeared that I lean back in my chair, full and completely relax.

He watched me patiently until I finish eating. "Come." He ordered, extending his hand again. This time, I held onto his tightly and together we went upstairs to a bedroom.

After he shut the door firmly, I spoke. "I don't know how to thank you." I confessed.

"There is no need to thank me, beautiful." He said firmly. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Juliette" I told him, "and yours?"

"I'm known as Sexual Offenderman. But call me Smexy." He smiled a crook smile, making my inner self swoon.

"Nice to meet you Smexy." I said, extending my hand. And he shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Juliette". He said smiling.

"What is your favorite color?" He asked, drawing his hand inside his trench coat.

"Purple?" I said, a bit confused by his question.

He drew out a rose, and I gasped at the color. It is purple. And to be honest, I have never seen a purple rose before.

"Take it." He said.

I was in a daze as my hand close around the stem. "T-thank you." I quietly said, smelling the rose, inhaling it's intoxicating scent.

"No problem." He said, his voice became a bit husky, which cause me to become slightly wet. I mentally facepalmed. _Seriously Juliette?You just met this guy! And you are already getting horny for him?_

However, the feeling only get stronger. I pressed my legs together tightly against the wetness and look up at him, which he looked back at me, his mouth, filled with sharp teeth, curled into a lustful smile. I swallowed as the air around me became heavy with need. "Umm..." I mumbled, trying to clear my own thought. "Can I... put it in a vase?" I asked.

He chuckled, the sound sending shivers down my spine. "I think... This will be better." His voice grow huskier by every word as he walked over to me, which I walked backward and hit a wall, he towered over me, taking the rose from my hand and fasten it in my hair. "There." He said, pressing both his hands against the wall and leaned closer.

"You look beautiful... and positively, mouthwatering." He whispered in a husky tone, almost cause me to moan out as my wetness soaked my panties completely through. "I..." I haven't had the chance to say anything before his lips closed over to mine, kissing me passionately. I moaned out in the kiss, in which Smexy took the advantage by slipping his long tongue in my mouth, exploring every inch of it. I feel his hands were on my waist. But something else was slithering up my thigh. I broke the kiss, looked down and gasp. White tentacles were wrapping themselves around my thigh, going higher. Smexy impatiently captured my mouth into another passionate kiss as the tentacles went up to my hip. One tentacles had drawn away and I yelped in shock as it slapped my ass. Smirking now, Smexy kissed me while another tentacle drew itself across my panties, rubbing and teasing me repeatedly. I moaned with each stroke and Smexy grinned in the kiss. He began to kiss down my neck, while two more tentacles wrapped around my breasts and rub them. I moaned louder as I felt myself getting wetter. Smexy suddenly bit a sensitive spot on my neck, causing me to squeal and clinged onto him as he abuse that spot, leaving a hickey. While he is doing that, the tentacles that is touching me went faster, causing me to scream out in pleasure. I feel a large knot in my stomach and is about to explode when Smexy stop everything abruptly and withdraw his tentacles.

"Nooo..." I mewled in protest and try to reach for more. Smexy chuckled. "Very soon you'll get more, Juliette." He said, lifting me up and placing me on the huge bed before straddling me. I stroke his face and took off his fedora. "Can I keep this?" I asked, giggling. He smiled at me. "Sure." I placed the fedora on the table beside the bed before wrapping my arms around him. He chuckled. "You taste good girl. I wonder if you taste the same underneath." He said, causing me to blush. He gently removed my arms and scooted down, his tentacles removing my panties before throwing my legs over his shoulder. "Get ready, my darling. This may make you scream." He said before burying his face into my privates, causing me to buck my hips wildly and screamed as his magical tongue lapped at my clit, bolts and waves of pleasure washing over me as I arched my back, pressing myself even closer to his mouth. "Omigosh Smexy, more!" I cried out as he flick his tongue against my entrance. He groaned, causing vibrations before inserting his long tongue inside my privates and found my g-spot, which he began to stimulates by flicking it continuously, causing my hips to gyrate onto him and heat pooled in my stomach as I arched my back and screamed, "OH SMEXY, I'M GONNA..." but I never finished my sentence as Smexy went at an inhuman speed, licking me hard and fast, causing me to let out a high pitched incoherent scream as I went over the edge and explode.

As I finished cumming, Smexy had came back up, kissing me while his tentacles went to work, undressing me and him at the same time. As I and him went naked, I gasped at his enormous length and he smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked huskily. I'm speechless but I nodded. Shifting himself, he positioned himself against my entrance and asked me, "Are you ready for the ride, Juliette?"

I nodded again and he purred before pushing his full length inside me. I tear up at the pain he is causing. He waited until I adjusted to his length, kissing my tears away. "Are you alright, Juliette?" He asked. I nodded as the pain faded away into intense pleasure and I began to moan. "Please Smexy. Fuck me." I said.

Smexy groaned loudly at my words before he pulled out and thrust all the way into me, earning a loud scream of pleasure from me as I gripped his back. He began to thrust at an inhuman speed, giving me a great pleasure that my eyes are rolled to the back of my head as he thrusted hard, stimulating all the sensitive spots in me.

My back arched even farther as he threw my legs over his shoulders. The pleasure is to the point of unbearable and I can feel the biggest orgasm of my life just seconds away. "SMEXY! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" I screamed out. Smexy responded by thrusting into me even faster, causing me to tip over and I screamed his name as my sweet cavern tighten around him, causing him to scream out my name as he bucked and shot his load deep inside me, while some of them, mixed with my cum, leak out of me and dripped onto the bed sheet.

After minutes, possibly hours or even days, we separated. Tired, I snuggle into the side of Smexy as he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Juliette." He said. "I love you too Smexy." I mumbled back sleepily. Smexy chuckled before pulling the covers over both of us and we went to sleep.


End file.
